Behind the Boathouse
by Strike To Incinerate
Summary: [Virtua Fighter][Goh Hinogami and Aoi Umenokouji][Goh x Aoi][Fluff!][I'm not gonna write a summary, nyah, nyah!][Based on the song, Possum Kingdom, by the Toadies][Read and Review, please!]
1. Behind the Boathouse

_A/N: Alright, I don't own Virtua Fighter, Aoi Umenokouji, Goh Hinogami, etc. Sega/AM2 has those rights. I have the rights to this piece of work, though._

_This fanfiction -gasp!- has absolutely nothing to do with 'Paper Flowers' and it's sequels. Kagemaru isn't even mentioned in this story. Not once._

_Enjoy the fluff. Mwaha_.

--

**Behind the Boathouse  
An Aoi Umenokouji/Goh Hinogami oneshot by Strike to Incinerate**

--

She would meet him, he had faith. After all, it was every girl's fantasy to sneak out late at night and meet a lover for a midnight, moonlit stroll. She was just a simple girl, nothing extraodinary about her... pretty, but average.

So why was it that he felt himself... gravitating towards her? Was it that bright smile she held for everyone, including a monster such as himself... it certainly wasn't her 'prowess' in the fighting ring. Three years, not a win in sight? Huh. She just didn't give up... It was impressive to see someone so petite hurl a man twice her size over her shoulder and snap two of his limbs, though. That, he could appreciate. Very few people, even in his line of 'work' could do that.

So she was pretty and outgoing, and knew how to break some bones. That meant nothing. He wasn't even looking for a girlfriend... he was looking to complete a mission. If it wasn't her neck, and the necks of fourteen others, on the line, then it was his.

And why was it that as soon as her limber frame came into view that he suddenly felt awkward and nervous? Hmph. He didn't. He was feeling something else, it was as simple as that. She was smiling, and in the dim light from the waning moon, he could tell that her face was flushed, too.

_'God... she does look beautiful,'_ he thought.

Not that he cared how she looked. Subconsciously, he ran a hand through his spiked up slate blue hair. Not that he cared how he looked, either.

"A boathouse?" she asked, her lashes fluttering in surprise. "I wonder why they have a boathouse here...?"

"For boats," he grunted, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She chuckled. "Right... but what I meant was..." she trailed off. "I guess it's not important. Let's go on that walk, huh, Goh-san?" she said.

He could tell that she was itching to grab his hand and make this little fairy-tale complete, but he wasn't going to oblige. Slowly, he started to drift towards the lake's edge as they walked around it, staring at the glassy surface and the reflection of the cream-colored moon. She kept close to him. He tried to ignore it when she shivered, but when she wrapped her arms around herself, he peeled off his sleek, black leather jacket and handed it to her.

She accepted it, and pulled it around herself. "Thanks. Why did you drag me out here, anyway?"

Well, it seemed that he had been planning on shanking her and dumping her body into a lake, but suddenly... it had turned into more of a date.

"I felt like taking a walk. Problem?" he asked.

"No, no..." she said quickly. "It's just... you're kind of a loner. And you invited me out of the blue."

He smirked. 'Kind of a loner? Kind of a killer's more suiting...' he thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself. "If I was a loner, I wouldn't have invited you," he replied, watching as she looked towards the lake, shot down.

"Ah... okay."

Somehow, making someone... making Aoi, feel like a fool, just wasn't as much fun as it usually was.

She suddenly plopped down on the grass, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Oi, Goh-san..." she glanced up at him. In her eyes was the look of someone who wanted to make a difference... who wanted to save someone.

_'Does she think she can save me?'_ Hah, as if. He didn't need saving, besides. He sat beside her, one leg relxaed and stretched out, almost touching the edge of the water, the other pulled up.

"What?" he tried to bark, but she only smiled. Apparently, his bark didn't have as much bite as he had hoped for.

"Thanks... This is really pretty," she said, then looked back to the water's edge.

He was confused for a moment. Why in seven hells was she thanking him...?

"That is why you brought me out on this walk, right? To see the lake?" she asked, dipping one of her hands into the water. Ripples peeled through the once mirror-like surface, distorting the moon's reflection.

He tweaked the silver piercing in his lip. "Sure," he agreed with a small grin.

It disappeared when she leaned against him, sighing.

He jumped.

"What're you doing?" he growled.

Again, she was unafraid. "Want me to move?" she asked.

He shook his head. The contact was unexpected... but not unwelcome. An arm, moving seemingly of it's own accord, slid around her shoulders. "No."

"Okay." She seemed happy about that.

They were silent for a few moments... then he nudged her, checking if she was awake. She moved with it, then against him again.

She was asleep... or so he thought, until her hand snaked across his leg and grabbed his.

He moved it out of her reach. "Stop that," he commanded.

"Aw... that's not very nice..." she replied with a soft pout. That made her lips extremely appealing... he leaned in, still keeping his free hand away.

"So what?" he whispered.

She pulled away, making a dive for his hand and landing across his lap... she was turning it into a game.

He chuckled, and quickly stopped. He had no time for games or dates... or pretty, persistent girls.

She sat up, straddling his legs, and grabbing his arm.

"Hey!" he protested, but she ignored it.

She pulled his hand down and laced her fingers against his. "I win," she stated, smiling and tilting her head to one side.

He snaked his arm around her shoulders again, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Against her lips, she swore she heard him whisper the words, "Be my angel..."

--

Aw... Some Aoi/Goh fluff. I heard the song, 'Possum Kingdom' by the Toadies, while I was in the car, on-route to ice-cream with my mom and sis, and I was like, "OMGWTFGOHANDAOI?!"

This oneshot is based verrrry hevily on the song. If you're wondering about the song's odd title... I think that Possum Kingdom is a place in Texas. o.o;

Review, please.


	2. You're Always Falling In Disguise

_A/N: OMG, I don't have to do a disclaimer, because I had one in the last chapter. I know, it was supposed to be a oneshot... but now it's kind of a twoshot, that might become a threeshot._

_Rejoice, for it's more Goh/Aoi._

_Lyrics belong to the Medic Droid._

_Oh, and a warning; it's rated M for drug-usage. Don't like that? Don't read it. It's not super heavy... but it is there. I figured I would warn people_.

--

**You're Always Falling in Disguise -- chapter 02  
by Strike To Incinerate**

--

Goh's body shifted as the car pulled up to the stop light, the red glaring out into the night and frankly, annoying him. Or perhaps he was just annoyed in general. Hard not to be, with the giggling going on as the three morons that called themselves assassins, and his 'comrades,' snorted lines off the backs of each other's hands. On the dashboard lay a bowl and a nickelbag, wanting to be packed and smoked, and he knew that the driver was expecting him to do so. Pack it, at least.

Her fingers drummed against the steering wheel in the a vain attempt to keep from clutching it. Her hazel eyes kept checking the rearview mirror, but she wasn't looking for cops. She was keeping an eye on the backseat... the jealousy was rolling off of her in waves as one of the girls back there flirted with the man, sneaking a kiss to his hand after snorting up, just before tilting her head back, and wiping her nose clean. Aya, the driver, really wanted that pot, but she couldn't get it at just that moment.

He had no desire to do anything. He'd only gone out with them because he couldn't sleep. J6 as threatening to off him if he didn't off someone soon, and it could be any one of the other three assassins in the car that could seal the deal. He wasn't paranoid... just annoyed.

When the flirty girl, Ruri, kicked the back of his seat, he growled audibly and snapped, "Fucking stop it!"

They settled down for a moment, until the second girl burst into giggles. She was the youngest, but just as deadly as Goh himself... a master of quite a few styles of Chinese martial arts, including Pi Qua Quan and She-Quan. Right now, she seemed immature and unstable, and Goh wanted to slap her.

He wanted to slap all of them, aside from Aya.

Perhaps even Aya, for being dumb enough to want a fool like Kairi. Aya was not an assassin... she was well-versed in Tae Kwon Do, but she was a scientist. Her job was to create potent serums and injections to poison or paralyze a person, making sure that they were undetectable to most, even through blood tests. She was smart, and informally adopted by another J6 scientist. Her brain capacity was double what most people had... a gift from her adopter. She had enough brain cells to kill a few with drugs. Apparently, she didn't have enough to know that Kairi and Ruri were sharing more than just coke.

He wanted to get out of the car. It suddenly felt stifling and unwelcoming. He pulled on the door handle, but it was locked. Aya finally looked at him. "You want out?" she asked, her voice not normally so... sharp.

"Yeah. So unlock the door," he replied, just as sharp.

She did, and the girl in the back piped up. "I am so not staying alone with you three... I'm out, too," she said, opening her own door and sliding out. A car behind Aya's honked at her, and she flipped it off.

Great. And now he would have a tag along. He shoved his hands into his pocket and started down the sidewalk, desperately willing the soft footsteps beside him to not exist.

He only wanted one girl tagging along, and that girl wasn't Nanase Mizukami.

--

She ended up dragging him to a trashy club, where the music was louder than even he liked, the air was thick with the smell of sweat, drugs, incense, too much cologne... the drinks weren't cheap, and the girls dancing up on the platforms would kick you in the face if you didn't leave a little something.

It wasn't his 'scene', but everyone there knew Nanase. In half a second, she was grinding with a butch lesbian, and he was approached by a trendster, wearing Southpole sneakers, a Vans hoodie and the outfit he'd seen on an American Eagle outfitters manniken three days ago when Aya and Ruri had pulled him to the local mall to scare small children.

"Oh my god, I love your hair!" she exclaimed, twirling a lock of her own around her finger, in a tone that expected to be told how he got it that color and spiked. He ignored her. He only had to spend a minute in this hell, and then he could ditch Nanase. This girl was obviously intoxicated... he could smell it on her breath, see the slight wobble that she was trying to hide as she stood a foot from him. "Did that piercing, um, hurt?"

"Not as much as wipping you into that counter would," he replied, then tweaked the mentioned piercing in his lip again.

The girl was easily spooked, and walked off to get even more drunk and possibly date raped.

Stupid girl.

'_This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes [Just let your body go_

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops [I wanna see your panties drop girl now,_' the music droned with that classically cliche techno rock beat.

He turned on his heel and left. He wasn't in the mood for drugs or rock n' roll... which left one thing and one person. Passing by the parking lot, he could see a familiar parked car, a lone female leaning against the side while the silhouettes of two more enjoyed such an activity, shoes, paraphenalia, and various articles of clothing in a mess on the floor and in the front seats.

That put the spring back into his step.

--

Even though it was her bed, she got up and began rummaging around for clothing, brushing her long, dark hair over her shoulders. He watched in amusement, wondering how such a turnabout had happened. Was she going to go sleep on the couch now?

"Um, Goh...? Where are my...?" she began, biting her lip and causing it to ripen, turning berry-pink. He licked his lips.

"I threw them out the window," he said sarcastically.

She folded her arms over her chest, and picked up his shirt, slipping it on. It was much too big for her, and went mid-thigh on her. She placed one hand on her hip. "Guess there wasn't much point in waking up then, huh?" she said.

He rolled over, making room for her, and she slid back in, sliding up to him. He sighed as her soft skin brushed against his.

Round Two... Ready? Go.

--

I thought he was playing, trying to get me to come closer by keeping what I wanted, a little bit of affection, away.

But now that I think about it... maybe that kiss was a warning, to back off.

So then why did he ask me that? To be his angel?

Maybe I imagined it.

What are we doing, Goh?

--

_'But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright.'_

--

A/N: This chapter was based on the song, 'Fer Sure' by the Medic Droid. While at first I thought this song was just random, and sort of a parody of Myspace hipsters... and it still kind of seems that way, it does have a deeper message. I like some of the lyrics, and the song paints a really vivid picture. That's why I used it.

Oh, and yay for my first VF OCs, although they don't have a big part. Nanase, Kairi, and Aya all belong to me... Ruri is kind of a high-five to Space Toaster's Ruri. Not the same character, I just borrowed the name.

Review, please.


	3. And We All Fall Down

_Author's Note: Alright... so. This is the third, and probably last, installment in this mini-series/threeshot/whatever you wanna call it. Um, fear the angst. FEAR IT. FEAR THE GOH/AOI ANGST._

_This chapter is based off of the My Chemical Romance song, "I Never Told You What I Do For A Living." Space Toaster also has a fic by that name... MCR rocks. I honestly didn't steal this idea from her; my sister was playing this song very loudly in her room, and her room is right next to the hall where my computer is. So I heard it. And I went, "OHMIGOD. VF FANFICTION."_

_Lyrics belong to them. Characters belong to Sega. Fanfiction? MOI._

**--**

**And We All Fall Down - chapter 03  
by Strike To Incinerate**

--

He could easily envision her rummaging under her bed for that old photo album she'd kept, once describing it as a scrapbook for all her most precious memories. Pictures of her family members, pets she'd once had... she begged him for one picture, and he denied. Forcefully denied. He'd been careful not to leave any evidence or witnesses to his relationship with her, for both of their safety. He was, after all, an assassin.

She'd taken a picture of him while he'd slept, the last time he'd come to her home in the middle of the night. He'd tried to take it from her, but she'd hid it, and he didn't have the time or the willingness to waste the energy turning her room upside down for it. Fine, one picture, she would have, but it would be both of their heads for it, if someone who knew him found it.

Then again, what were the odds of he and Aoi Umenokouji having mutual acquaintances?

"Can I meet you, alone?" he'd asked over the phone the day before. As if meeting alone were any different than the way they'd already been meeting... still, he wanted to be sure. So he'd brought her back to his apartment.

J6 had his apartment bugged, he knew that for sure. So this would be the first, last and only time she would see his apartment in all it's obsessively clean and neat glory... with it's shining silver ashtrays and desk lamps and cookware.

It would also be the last time they would see each other outside of the World Tournament.

In short, Goh Hinogami was going to break up with her.

It had started out well-enough; she'd come at the specified time, given him a not-so-chaste kiss, and plopped down on his bed. Her eyes drifted from him to the crimson stain on the edge of the blanket, near the corner...

"Blood," he clarified, erasing all doubt in her mind.

By the look in her eyes, he could judge that she'd forgetten exactly what his profession was.

He was growing soft, because of her.

That ended tonight.

But it began with another kiss. Jackets and shirts came off, becoming a cloth pile at the foot of the bed.

He'd be fooling himself by asking for an angel, which he'd got; he was a demon in the service of the devil himself. Underground cartels, assassins, shady tournaments, a lover that she couldn't brag about to her friends... why would someone so... like her! Why would she want to be involved in that?

Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the black, leather bound journal sitting on his endtable.

He'd spent many sleepless nights pouring through that, memorizing names and addresses... figuring out the most efficient way to eliminate each target, and what order to do it in... the last one always ended the same; the girl slipped away and lived.

He pushed her off, and ignored her pleading apologies and kisses.

She scooted in his lap, slapping away the hands that half-heartedly tried to stop her. She thought he was playing again... or she was too stubborn to let it go. Maybe she knew what was coming next.

"It ends tonight," he muttered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She didn't play dumb. "Do I have to ask why...?" she replied, her voice soft.

"J6," he affirmed.

She looked down. "Why would you do it?"

"Why?" She wanted a real reason, some great motive that she could shoot down, or perhaps convince him was wrong. She could say that revenge wasn't the answer, there are more important things than money, being feared wasn't a good thing... he'd heard it all, from many weeping girls. How could she think she was different? "I'm ordered to," he replied, the most honest answer he could give.

"Like a dog..." she said bitterly. "I bet if J6 threw you a toy, you gnaw the squeaker out and and growl when they tried to take it back."

He chuckled. "That'd be... messy."

She didn't laugh, but said clearly, "One more night. It's kind of sudden..."

He didn't have to comply. He could throw her out, or worse, grab any of the cleverly concealed, and easily accessible, weapons in the room, shank her, and dump her body in the alley, but hours later, she was still lying in his arms, her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

She was asleep, but he was the one dreaming... or perhaps having a nightmare. Everytime his thoughts wandered, his mind brought forth images of his commanding officer, or even Kairi and Nanase, breaking in with silenced firearms and popping a few caps in their heads. He slid out of bed, leaving Aoi there. She'd get up soon, see that he'd gone and had no interest in reconsidering, and leave. He wanted to get some air.

In the weeks and months that followed, whenever Goh thought of Aoi, he remembered what an odd and silly girl she'd been, thinking she'd changed an assassin and then been dumped. But then he'd feel hot tears course down his cheeks, and he knew he hadn't been laughing that hard. His chest suddenly felt tight, and his breaths had shortened. He'd never felt so anxious.

He wouldn't think about her. He'd erase every single trace that they'd ever shared any kind of relationship.

But could he erase the memories?

--

Aoi kept the picture.

--

_'And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed.'_

_--_

AN: Alright... so that's it. Hopefully, I'm done with this. 'Cuz I have other writing that I should be focusing on... read and review please!


End file.
